1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for writing on and/or reading from magnetic discs contained in a protective case.
The apparatus comprises a drive member which is engageable with a disc to rotate it within its case, a magnetic read and/or write head and a support unit for the disc-carrying case movable between a first position for disc insertion and removal and a second position in which the disc is in a nominal operating plane, in engagement with the drive member and cooperating with the magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An Apparatus is known, in which the support unit for the case of the disc is pivotally mounted at one end and can swing between a rest position which permits the disc to be inserted into the apparatus and an operating position in which the disc is disposed in the nominal operating plane in engagement with the drive member and the magnetic head. In that apparatus, an external flap member which can be actuated by the operator after the disc has been inserted into the support unit causes the support unit to hinge between the rest position and the operating position.